


Slytherin no es mala casa

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, School Dances, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius le explica a su amigo, Albus, que ser Slytherin no es tan malo después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin no es mala casa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

‹‹No››, se dijo a sí mismo mientras el profesor Longbottom le sacaba el sombrero de la cabeza y se levantaba del taburete. El resto del Gran Comedor parecía pensar lo mismo, con la mayoría de la gente con los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad y algunos con cara de "Mentira, eso es imposible".

Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa verde y plata, con el grito del Sombrero Seleccionador aún tintineándole en los oídos con una fuerza anormal. No prestó atención a las selecciones siguientes y se sentó en el primer espacio vacío que encontró, que parecía estar seguido por otro espacio vacío.

Un chico se le acercó cuidadosamente, casi recelosamente; con desconfianza. Albus notó un brillo color plata en los orbes del chico y el pelo rubio pulcramente peinado, como si su apariencia fuera vastamente importante o algo así. Se sentó en el asiento vacío al lado suyo y le sonrió.

—Conque…un Potter en Slytherin, ¿eh? —dijo—. Interesante. Soy Scorpius Malfoy —se presentó con cierta solemnidad, poniéndose rígido al pronunciar su apellido; Albus no supo si era que no le gustaba su apellido o quería parecer orgulloso del mismo—, un gusto. ¿Albus Potter, no?

—Sí —murmuró, algo decaído, mirando fijamente la comida que había aparecido hace unos diez segundos, cuando la Ceremonia de Selección terminó.

A Scorpius le brillaron los ojos, aunque Albus no se dio cuenta de aquello. Luego, el blondo frunció el ceño y murmuró:

—No te gusta estar en Slytherin, ¿verdad?

—Los Weasley me van a molestar —musitó Albus, con un semblante serio. La mano izquierda le temblaba imperceptiblemente.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Levanta ese ánimo, venga! —Albus le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y el rubio le sonrió de forma que lo animó de inmediato—. ¡Slytherin es la mejor casa, que te quede claro!

— ¡Pero son todos magos t…!

—Oh, cállate —dijo Scorpius mientras hacía un gesto con su mano, aunque estaba levemente ruborizado, pensando en su padre y en su abuelo. Los prejuicios estaban más o menos ciertos—. ¡Esos son solo prejuicios! —Continuó con energía—. Mira, te explicaré porque ser Slytherin es bueno…

Albus tuvo la impresión de que nada iba a salir bien en ese plan de su nuevo amigo de demostrar que las serpientes eran buenas. Fueron a dormir y al día siguiente Scorpius le empezó a dar razones.

I  
Ambición

Era el primer día de clases y estaban en la biblioteca.

Albus no entendía que hacían allí — ¡ni siquiera les habían mandado un deber! —, pero de todas formas Scorpius leía libros casi con unas ganas frenéticas. Antes de abrir un libro gordísimo que se llamaba Hogwarts, una historia el blondo se había puesto unas gafas que decía que servían para leer, pero el pelinegro se empeñaba en pensar que las usaba porque hacía que se viera más inteligente y, porque no admitirlo, más bonito.

—Pero, Scorp —dijo él, sentándose a su lado—, ¿por qué estás leyendo ese libro? —continuó, señalando Hogwarts, una historia con el dedo índice. Scorpius no le prestó atención y Albus terminó zarandeándolo violentamente después de minutos de silencio.

— ¡Porque quiero ser el mejor de la clase! —exclamó Scorpius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su mejor amigo, pasó a explicar—: Verás, los Slytherin somos ambiciosos. —Los ojos del blondo brillaron al mencionar la casa, y se arregló la corbata verde y plata, que estaba corrida hacia la derecha—. Mucho. Así que queremos ser los mejores: los mejores sanadores, los con mejor puesto en el Ministerio, los mejores Aurores, los mejores estudiantes… ¿entiendes?

Albus asintió, aunque no entendía en verdad el punto —es decir, porque eso hacía a la casa de Salazar Slytherin "genial" —. Esperó a que su amigo se lo explicara pronto, pero alguna mueca en su rostro o como observaba a cualquier cosa excepto al blondo hizo que Scorpius supusiese el problema rápidamente.

—Si somos ambiciosos, haremos todo lo posible para ganar —explicó él, sonriendo aún—. Por lo que viene en nuestra naturaleza ser ganadores, ser los mejores; porque luchamos por eso y no nos contentamos con lo que nos toque, como esos Hufflepuff…

— ¡Los Hufflepuff están bien! —los defendió con rapidez Albus, pensando en su primo Hugo, que había acabado en la casa de los tejones y que era su primo favorito.

—Lo que sea —dijo el blondo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tomó el libro con cierta dificultad con solo una mano y lo señaló con la otra—. Bueno, gracias a este y otros libros que deben estar por allí, seré el mejor de la clase. Y así cumpliré uno de mis objetivos.

—Pero aún te quedan las demás materias.

— ¡Para eso hay otros libros! Bien, ¿quieres estudiar? —Albus estaba a punto de soltar que no cuando el chico de ojos grises repentinamente se sonrojó—. Podemos compartir el puesto de mejores notas —susurró.

Albus río y ambos niños volvieron al libro que contaba fascinantes historias sobre los hechizos que protegían el colegio y la trágica historia de cómo se terminó la tradición de El Torneo de los Tres Magos para luego volver en 1994 con otro dramático incidente en su final.

Y a Albus, después de la perorata de su amigo, algo le quedó claro: si iba a ser el mejor, debía ser ambicioso. Debía ser un Slytherin.

II  
Astucia

—Astucia significa tener la habilidad suficiente para actuar inteligentemente cuando se quiere engañar o manipular a alguien. Es decir, controlar una situación al punto de lograr que hagan lo que se te dé en gana.

— ¡Eso es malo!

—No, no lo es. Mira Al, ¿tienes hambre?

—Claro que sí, idiota. ¡Me dejaste comer poquísimo en el almuerzo!

—Pues ahora podemos hacer que ese chico nos dé lo que lleva.

Estaban escondidos detrás de una estatua, agachados, tras los pies del hombre que había sido esculpido. Albus miró hacia donde señalaba Scorpius y vio un chico que sonreía bobamente, con unos cuatro chocolates, dos en cada mano. De vez en cuando su expresión cambiaba y miraba a su izquierda y derecha con desconfianza, como esperando que repentinamente le robasen la comida.

Scorpius se levantó y rodeó la estatua casualmente, hasta encontrarse con el muchacho que llevaba los chocolates: rechoncho, seguramente de tercer año —dos años más que ambos amigos—, con el pelo oscuro cortado al rape y los ojos ámbar que tenían un aire inocente. Albus lo siguió rápidamente y se puso a su lado.

—Ah, hola… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Nathan Cornfoot —dijo—. Tú eres…—frunció el ceño— Malfoy, ¿no? —siseó con tono despectivo. Scorpius puso una mueca y se sonrojó—. Tú eres Potter —murmuró con un tono claramente más agradable—. ¡Un gusto conocerte!

—Bueno, Nathan…—dijo Scorpius, obviamente intentando no demostrar que estaba molesto—. Es que, mira, si nos das dos de esos chocolates que tienes ahí, te pasaremos dos cervezas de mantequilla mañana.

— ¡Pero ustedes son de primer año!

—Las conseguiremos. Además, la primera salida de Hogsmeade es en un mes. Sabrás como sabe la cerveza de mantequilla antes que los demás.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó el chico con entusiasmo—. Claro, tomen —susurró, y pasó un chocolate a Albus y el otro a Scorpius. Se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

El blondo miró a Albus y ambos rieron, para que luego Albus se pusiese más serio.

—Espera, ¿le mentimos a ese niño?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Scorp! —exclamó el pelinegro, algo horrorizado por las acciones de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Eh, no me ataques, tengo chocolate!

Albus detuvo su ataque, le arrebató de las manos el chocolate y luego volvió a lanzarse contra el mejor Malfoy que conocía.

Después, mientras comía dos chocolates, no pudo evitar pensar que la astucia de los Slytherin —en especial la de Scorpius— era la mejor del mundo.

III  
Determinación

Scorpius era alguien determinado y Albus lo sabía muy bien. Nunca abandonaba un proyecto; mucho menos sus ideales o metas. Eso le parecía ridículo; le parecía algo absurdo olvidar sus ideales, sus objetivos y sus planes para el futuro. Nunca cambiaría y siempre cumpliría, ese era el lema del blondo.

Y también estaba determinado a amar a Albus, su único y verdadero amigo que lo acompañó en las buenas y en las malas, en los momentos felices y tristes. Él empezó a caer en las redes del amor a los quince años. Desde entonces, sabía que hasta que desapareciesen en volutas de humo en el cielo, no dejaría de amarlo.

Estaban en sexto año. Habían decidido, tras un debate de dos años de duración, que el Torneo de los Tres Magos volvería a suceder. Ahora, sin problemas como lord Voldemort o dragones increíblemente poderosos, sería una competencia mucho más sana y segura. Era el baile de Navidad, consecuencia del torneo.

Scorpius estaba determinado a bailar con Albus. Si metía la pata, la metería; pero al menos intentaría pedirle una pieza. La música se había puesto más tranquila, y estaba listo, mirando a su mejor amigo bailar con un montón de chicas por la pista del Gran Comedor. Miró su ropa y aseguró que todo estuviese bien. Ninguna arruga, ninguna imperfección. Arregló la pajarita verde que llevaba y entró a la pista, buscando a su amigo.

Se acercó a él mientras bailaba con una muchacha con el pelo rojizo, ojos azules y piel morena. No, no era ninguna Weasley; seguramente una hija de muggles. Scorpius no sabía cómo se llamaba, y le daba sinceramente igual. Debía de ser una Ravenclaw, juzgando por el color de su vestido y que tuviese un aspecto de alguien que, más bien, no sabía combinar la ropa.

Tocó el hombro de Albus, que parecía no haber advertido su presencia. Él dejó de moverse al compás de la música y separó sus manos de las de la pelirroja. Cuando Scorpius lo observó, sonreía abiertamente, como un bobo, pero rápidamente la expresión se deshizo y aparentó seriedad.

—Hola, Scorp. ¿Qué quieres?

‹‹No puedes echarte atrás ahora››, le dijo una voz en su cabeza al blondo. ¿Era su conciencia o se había vuelto loco y ahora escuchaba voces?

— ¿Quisieras bailar esta pieza conmigo? —susurró, ofreciendo su mano derecha.

Albus rió. Scorpius no se inmutó y permaneció determinado a hacer lo que quería hacer.

—Claro que sí.

Una calidez recorrió el cuerpo del rubio mientras su pelinegro le tomaba de la mano y empezaban un acompasado vals.

Mientras bailaban, Albus le susurró con la voz embriagada de felicidad y amor:

—Adoro tu determinación, Scorp. Me he dado cuenta, sí. Slytherin es la mejor casa en la que pude haber estado —declaró—. ¿Quisieras…ser mi novio?

Decir que Scorpius no estaba en el estado de felicidad máxima habría sido un eufemismo. Pero se mantuvo en un silencio absoluto, y el pelinegro pareció preocupado. El rubio dejó de bailar y Albus también se detuvo.

Entonces, Scorpius pasó su mano por la espalda del chico de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y lo acercó a sí, para luego abrazarlo protectoramente.

—Claro que sí, Al. Claro que sí.

Pareció que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese mismo instante, tan mágico y especial. Ambos chicos sonrieron. La gente los miraba en silencio, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

‹‹Sí››, fueron los pensamientos de Scorpius mientras él y su novio retomaban el baile; la gente había ya dejado de mirarlos con incredulidad, seguramente a expandir chismes. El blondo seguía sonriendo tontamente, con sus emociones bailando en sus labios, trazando la muestra de felicidad más verdadera que podía haber. ‹‹Mi determinación jugó un papel importante en esto››.


End file.
